Assassins
by linaevangelina
Summary: Buttercup is a assassin along with Alex(OC) and Butch is one along with Adam.(OC) But, they're on completely different guilds and the boys think the girls are men. But it's only natural that the boys think the girls are men because everyone does. Oh and by the way, this is NOT accurate. I have NO idea where this is going.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

A big and drunk man ran after the shorthaired green-eyed girl as she barely evaded branches of the many trees. "Come on little girl, I'm not gonna hurt you!" He yelled after her and smiled like an idiot, she scowled at that but kept running. 'Stupid ass thinks he can catch me.' She thought as she continued onward, toward her destination. Suddenly, a bird called out and the girl grinned in return to it. She stopped and turned around just in time to see the drunkard get knock down and out by a blurred figure. "Only idiots and new travelers that have never been go into these woods. Rich people always get robbed here. Next time learn." A new voice murmured to the man. The green-eyed girl snickered at the sight. "Nice catch Butters." The voice sounded out and a pair of purple eyes look up at the girl. "Thanks, I try. Now get his money and let's head home." The green-eyed girl grinned back at the smirk she had received. The purple-eyed girl dug through the man's pockets pulling out everything and took a bag of coins, and anything worth any value. "Got them!" Her voice had taken on a singsong tone when she spoke. "Then let's go. The sooner I get out of this damn dress the better." The green girl started walking. The other girl bounced up and jogged a bit to catch up. "Why? Do you not like the 'proper' feel of a skirt?" She asked with a troublemaker type grin. "Alex, we're robbers slash assassins, course I don't like this damn dress." The green-eyed girl earned a chuckle from the other. "Very true." Alex smiled as she thought of how they both despised dresses and skirts with a passion. After walking for a bit longer they stop at a tall, big and old tree. "I'll go up and drop the ladder." Alex stated and started climbing. "Excuse me miss?" The green-eyed girl whipped around with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" She asked the small boy. "I was wondering if you had any spares?" His small voice got even smaller. "Lex!" She called out, startling the poor boy. "What's up Buttercup?" Alex calls back, hanging upside down and poking her head out of the leaves of the tree. "Bring down some food!" She yells back and within seconds Alex has disappeared from the aera she used to be and there are some sounds from the tree. Alex then drops from the tree eerily quiet and with ease. She drops to her knees and smiles tenderly at the boy. "Here." She hands him a bag. The boy looks inside and his eyes widen. "A-are you sure?" His voice is high out of shock. "Yeah. Now go on home. It isn't very safe in these woods at night. Or very safe period." She smiles. "Yeah, it's cause of us." Buttercup murmurs under her breath and Alex shoots a short, halfhearted glare at her and slaps at her dress. "Thank you!" He ran off going a little slow because of the big bag. "I feel like Robin Hood." Alex smiled happily and chuckled. "So, does that make me Little Jon?" Buttercup smirks in amusement. "I don't know. Does it Butters?" Alex smirks as she climbs back up the tree to the opening of the home they made. Buttercup, having not thought Alex was going to retort so quickly, just stared at her dumbfounded. "Are you coming up or not?!" Alex called down and Buttercup started to make her way up the rope ladder she didn't even notice fall down in the first place. "Hold your horses!" Buttercup yelled back. "I don't have a horse up here, sorry!" Buttercup mumbled under her breath at her friend's retort. "I hate this stupid dress." Buttercup complained to the cooking Alex. "Then change." Alex shrugged and smiled over at her friend for a second. "I am." Buttercup made her way over to a different room. "Hey!" Alex turned her head slightly towards Buttercup's voice. "Hm?" Alex's noise was slightly quiet. "What are you cooking?" Buttercup asks. "Soup." Alex stated. "Okay?" Buttercup walks out in pants and moves to light the lamps. "It smells good." Buttercup grinned. "Thanks." Alex smiled back at her for a second. Once the lamps were lit you could see the girls and how uniquely beautiful the two girls really are. Both have black hair, Alex's in a braid and Buttercup's short, because it's easier to fight with, pale skin, pink lips and are tall. Both girls are wearing black pants and long sleeved shirts. The only thing different is the color of the shirts; Alex is wearing a dark purple shirt while Buttercup is wearing dark green. "Alright here." Alex hands Buttercup a bowl of soup. "Well, 'The Rebels' have struck yet again." Alex smirks at her friend's comment. "The 'men' whom are famous for their assassinations and robbing?" Alex faked a gasp. "Yep! That's them!" Buttercup exclaimed with a grin. "Oh really? How scary are they?" Alex's voice was dripping with fake terror and with just a tad of pride mixed in there with it. "They are, aren't they?" Buttercup had just as much fake terror in her voice as Alex did. "Yes! What happened this time?" Alex couldn't help but smirk, as she already knew the answer. "I heard they robbed a rich royal today in the forest!" Buttercup held back a laugh, which was caused by Alex's fake gasping. "Again! When are these men ever going to stop?!" Alex questioned as she put a hand over her heart and one over her forehead, palm facing outward. "Who knows?!" Buttercup answered. "Never is the answer." Alex leans back in her chair and smiles. "Most likely." Buttercup nodded and they ate. "Anymore genius plans Lex?" Buttercup noticed the smirk on Alex grow and smiled. "Course Butters, course." Alex smirked at the thoughts that were currently racing through her mind. "Well, let's set them into action shall we?" Alex grinned at Buttercup's words and leaned forward to talk about the plans, about which are good or not, leaving the soup to be eaten later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

"Hey!" A dark purple-eyed guy yells out to his partner. "We got someone!" A dark green-eyed guy grins and makes his way over to the circle. "Weapons please." The purple-eyed guy walks into the circle and moves his hands to grab his friend's weapons. "Good, now who do you want to fight?" He asks the cocky man that decided to fight one of them. "I'll fight with him!" Another voice calls, but this one is deeper. Both of the knights with the spiky hair turned to the burly man and smirked. "Well, to each their own then." The purple-eyed boy smirked as he put all of his weapons with the other knight's. "So, make your bets now, and be sure to bet on us." The other knight said as the purple-eyed one adjusted his fingerless gloves a bit. "Now, do you want us to go easy on you?" The gloved one asked without even glancing at them. The burly man swung at him and he dodged easily. "I'll take that as a no then." He continued to dodge any attacks and easily make a few quick, strong jabs anytime it was possible. The other knight was taking a different approach as he swung and hit the man he was fighting several times. Sooner rather than later the challengers fell to the floor, having not even landed a single hit, knocked out cold. "Well, that was quick." The green-eyed knight stated. "Adam?" The purple-eyed knight glanced out the window and nodded. "Yes Butch, break's over." They moved to collect their weapons and made their way to the castle. "Okay, let's go." Butch said once he finished and noticed Adam standing by the door. "I'm telling you I was just robbed by The Rebels!" A man yells and catches the knights' attention. "You're lying!" Another man accuses him. "No, I swear on my life! The Rebels just robbed me!" The man yells back. "Why were you in those woods in the first place?!" The other man asked with a raised eyebrow. "T-that's not important!" Adam turned to Butch and they continued to the castle. "The king wishes to speak to you two." A maid told them once they entered the castle. "Okay?" Adam said, well more like asked. "Come." She commanded and the boys listened. "Why does he need us?" Butch asked and the woman shrugged in response. "I'm not sure." She said as she stopped in front of the door of the king's bedroom. They entered and saw the tall, slender king standing on the balcony of the room. "King Hime, you requested to see us?" Butch asked in the most formal voice he could muster at the moment. "Yes," the king turned to them as he spoke in his weird two-toned sounding voice, "you see, as the youngest knights in the kingdom, with you two only being sixteen, I wanted to see how you were fairing." His eyes narrowed on an indifferent Adam. "We're doing fine sire." Butch claimed, getting even more confused by the second. "Is that so now?" The king walks past them and they continue to face forward. "If either of you make one slip-up I will take notice as you will be gotten rid of." He stops and glares at them. "Am I clear?" He asks in a sickly sweet voice. "Yes your majesty." Adam nods at Butch's words. "You may leave." King Him makes a motion for them to leave and they do. "Well." Butch starts. "Now I know why you hate him." He laughs and Adam shakes his head. "I hate him because he is a terrible ruler and a evil, cruel man." Adam's voice is slightly strained. "I know. But you know why we're doing this in the first place." Butch's voice is oddly serious and Adam nods. "Hey!" Adam stops and sighs. "Yeah Mitch? What do you want?" Adam asks, looking at Mitch's scowling face without a care in the world. "I want a rematch!" Mitch yells and suddenly swings hitting Adam in the face. Butch starts to get closer but Adam stops him and wipes blood from his mouth. _"Not. A good idea."_ Adam scowls and Mitch doesn't even know what hit him as a thud rings through the empty hallways. Butch pokes Mitch with his booted foot and laughs. "Out cold." Adam snickers and shakes his head. "Let's head to the room. The ass swung at me and my mouth is bleeding now." Adam laughed and Butch noticed his mouth was in fact bleeding; his teeth were covered in blood. "Geez dude!" Butch exclaimed as his eyes widened in worry. "Don't freak Butch. It's just a little blood." Adam shrugged and started to make his way to the house the knights lived in. "I can't believe you can just take pain as if it was nothing." Butch shook his head as he spoke and walked. "I've just had a lot of practice…" Adam shrugs with a sigh. Butch's eyebrows furrow and he looks over at Adam, who is wiping blood that is trickling from his mouth. "What do you mean?" Butch asked and this causes Adam to laugh bitterly. "Let's just say there's a reason I hate those snobby idiots so much." His voice is cold and dripping with venom, and the look on his face was the scariest Butch had ever seen, let alone on Adam's usually calm, cool and collected features. Butch had never even heard Adam use that tone before. "It," Butch hesitated for a few seconds, "had to do with your past?" Butch didn't know a thing about Adam's past. Adam stopped in his tracks at the questions and swallowed blood. "Y-yeah." He sighed out after, roughly, a few minutes of thinking what to say. 'Why won't he just tell me? I mean, I'm his friend, aren't I?' Butch frowned as he thought this. "Well, let's head home, yeah?" Adam fakes a smile and Butch nods, easily picking up on the fake smile. "Have you heard of The Rebels?" Adam suddenly asks, pushing Butch off of his train of thoughts. "Yeah course. They're the most feared men outside of the law… Along with us, that is." Butch raises an eyebrow. "Why?" He asks and Butch doesn't respond for a while. "I was wondering what you thought about them." Butch turns to Adam. "I think that they're…" Adam thinks for a bit. "I dunno…" Adam shakes his head. "They're good competition." He grins over at Butch who smirks. "That's for damn sure." Butch laughs. "As good as us, if you ask me." Adam smiles, intentionally trying to bother Butch. "Almost as good as us. _Almost._" Butch states pointing at Adam in playful warning. "We haven't even faced them so, we don't know yet." Adam smirks. "I hope we get the chance to face them." Butch grins. "It would be challenging." Adam smirks over at Butch. They then continue to walk to the house for the knights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

"This is so cute!" Alex rolled her eyes at the girl in the pink, puffy dress. "It's totally adorable." The girl in the other pink dress agreed. "Stupid girly girls." Alex murmured under her breath, referring to the girls in pink. "Now, where the hell is Butters?" She asked herself under her breath. "Hi." She turns to see a blond, brown-eyed knight smirking at her and she scowls. "Hello." Her voice is completely emotionless, as she had already thought of each and every single way possible to kill the obnoxious person in front of her. He stood there trying to impress her and her scowl deepened. "Hey. What's up?" Before she could even explode and scream at the man a deep and slightly raspy voice had said this. The words had come along with an arm wrapping around her waist and a pair of lips pressed on her temple for a few seconds. Alex looked over at the spiky haired, purple-eyed, he was a knight too, the youngest she had ever seen, he had to be her age, with his arm wrapped around her for a few seconds before she caught his plan and leaned up and kissed his cheek. Adam looked at her for a second with slight shock coming over him, as he didn't expect her to catch on so quickly. "Oh, hi Blake." The blond greeted with a fake and jealous smile. The blond then waved goodbye and walked away. It wasn't until the blond was out of sight before Adam had let go. "Thanks. You're a life saver." Alex sighed out. I saved your life?" He asked with an amused smile. "Oh no. You saved his." Alex smirks and Adam chuckles, not even knowing that it was a definite possibility that he really did save the man's life. "You're not from here, are you?" Alex smiled. "What gave me away?" She asks with a smile. "Well, the fact that you weren't flirting back and if looks could kill, he would have been skinned, gutted and thrown out." Adam started. "Then there's the fact that you not ditsy and giggly and you not just a complete idiot, your comment about me saving his life. Oh, and the biggest of them all is you're wearing pants." Alex laughed and nodded. "Same goes to you." She states. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Well, you obviously a new knight, the youngest I've seen, but I can tell you're not from here. Your eyes give it away as well as your hair. The way you speak is different too. The way you dress is more clean, crisp and proper than these slobs this kingdom calls knights." Alex stuns Adam as she circles around him all while she's speaking. "Those are just the things I got from just barely meeting you. I also realize that just about all of what I just said applies to me, as well as just about all of what you said applies to you." He blinks for a second. "Yep, definitely not from here." He laughs and Alex smiles. "Hey, I was looking for you!" A voice yells out. "Where'd you go?!" Another young, spiky haired knight, this one with dark green eyes, asked the purple-eyed one. "I came and saved the blond over there from getting murdered by her." He points at Alex and smiles. The dark green-eyed one raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Her? Killing him? _Her_, a random girl on the street, killing _him_, a trained knight?" Butch laughs and shakes his head. Alex's eyes narrow dangerously at an completely oblivious Butch. Adam sighed and shook his head. "So, what's your name?" Butch smirks and Alex was about to respond when Buttercup runs up. "I'm sorry, I got e- Who are they? Wait, did you get in trouble?!" Buttercup points over at the two knights in front of her and Alex. "I didn't get in trouble! And I don't know, I never asked or got their names." Alex states. "Well, I'm Blake." Adam casually lies. "And I'm Gunner." Butch grins. "I'm Raine." Buttercup states and glares at a staring Butch. "I'm Max, or Maxine. Call me Max." Alex's eyes narrow at Adam then she smirks. "We gotta go. But it was nice meeting you two!" Alex yells as she runs away with Buttercup in tow, leaving two very confused boys behind. She stops once she makes it around the corner. "What was that about?!" Buttercup asks as she nearly runs into Alex. "I looked over the two boys. They were _not_ normal teens that wanted to be knight since they were born. They would have given us their names the second they met us and Blake, I'm fairly sure that the names they gave us weren't real by the way, would have been _much_ prouder when I said that he was the youngest knight I've seen." Alex explains and Buttercup looks purely shocked. "No matter how many times I hear how much information you can gather within a few seconds I will _never_ get used to that." Buttercup sighs and shakes her head. "I'm just epic like that." Alex and Buttercup laugh as they walk towards the treehouse they call home. They talk as the walk along through the forest. They laugh and it seems as if they really were just normal girls rather than deadly assassins. Alex shook her head at her friend. "He may have been slightly good looking but he was an ass." She states. "All I'm saying is-" Buttercup stops talking the second she notices the four figures standing at the tree. "Who are they?" Buttercup asks Alex in a whisper tone. Alex just stares on at the people. "I have no idea." And out came the dreaded words that Buttercup didn't want to hear. "Great." She murmurs and they go into assassin mode.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!**

**I was convinced to post this by ~ElkKiller from DA... So here ya go! I posted it! Oh and by the way, this is NOT accurate. It has language that they DID NOT use. Oh and I have NO idea where this is going... Kay bye!**


End file.
